Yowamushi Monburan
by pastaaajet
Summary: "Hi, I'm Gumi, and this is my blog." Gumi Nakajima had this hobby of expressing her thoughts and feelings online, in her blog, uploading songs she wrote. Ever since she did it, her life decided to turn right... or maybe left. Can she handle the changes that began happening to her life? All she had was an online friend called NegiNegiNegi to tell her troubles to. [HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

**Yowamushi Monburan**

* * *

Disclaimer: _I do not claim ownership of the characters to be used in this fanfiction. They belong to their respective companies and creators. All I own is the plot._

* * *

Hi. Welcome to the coward's blog.

My name is Gumi. That, and the way the gears in my head turn, is the only information I can share with you.

I don't see anything wrong with telling the internet my first name. No one can possibly find my location or hack into any of my private accounts if I only tell them my first name. Besides, I don't think anyone will bother ruining my life, no one cares.

I think I'll just share something about myself.

I always hear everyone saying that I am an introvert. I agree with them. I rarely talk to anyone, except when they started the conversation, and in my free time I indulge myself in books. Most of the time I'm in the library, or in my own personal spot in the school garden. In those places, I get the privacy I need. I can run away from all of those judgmental people who happened to be my schoolmates. In those places, I can express my feelings. But I don't rant or scream or do anything psycho-ish there. I sing.

I like singing. My voice is not very special, though. I doubt it's worth hearing. But I've composed a lot of songs. They all express what I feel. Some songs say about situations that never actually happened to me, but I felt like singing about those stories. One of my ambitions is to make my voice reach the world and touch their hearts. _His_ heart.

I am interested in this boy named Len. Again that's just his first name and it's very common so there's no problem with it. Anyway, he... is so cute. I hate to sound like a fangirl, but... I definitely will pinch his pinkish cheeks and ruffle his golden strands of hair given the chance. I want to drown in those puddles of azure water on his eyes. I... like him. (This is getting embarrassing.)

I usually write love songs. I guess that's normal with a teenage girl like me. Girls this age are obsessed with love for some stupid reason.

He also sings. His voice is so cute. Our schoolmates likes listening to him, and a lot of girls like him. He plays the bass guitar in the light music club. He always had high marks and he's very athletic. He was also very nice.

That's why... I'm sad I like him. He's popular. Popular kids are snobby, that's how I knew them. Some seem nice even if they're actually not. I want to punch him in the face for saving my cat Tora from being run over by a truck instead of thanking him. No, I want to punish my cat for running in the streets and almost being run over by a truck. Because of that event, I began to feel something for him. It's an annoying feeling.

I can never bring myself to talk to him. It's impossible for me. I don't know the right words, and I can hardly even murmur a stupid greeting. Therefore... I have no chance. Ah, I'm such a coward.

Still, I always sing secretly for him. I'm just too stupid.

Haha... I said too much on my first entry. Thank you for bothering to read this. I'm glad you're listening to me. I also want to listen to you. Please leave a comment.

Oh, and I also uploaded an mp3 file alongside this entry. It's "I like you I love you" by Rin Kagamine, Len's twin sister who is also in the light music club. She plays the organ. She have a really cute voice! You should hear it! I can relate to that particular song of hers. It accurately describes my feelings.

Anyway, I'll end this blog entry now. Thank you again.

Ciao.

I like you, I love you! by Rin . mp3 **Play**

* * *

**NegiNegiNegi** Hello, Gumi-san! I'm Negi, as my username states. I quickly admired you after reading this! Introverts are so interesting! Tell me more about that Len guy! If you need some love advices from Negi-sama, just ask me. I can definitely help. And Rin-san's voice is so cute! I want to hear yours too!

**Yowamushi Monburan** Um... I just have to say that I felt weird reading your comment and it took me eons to think of what to reply back. Thank you for the comment, Negi-san! And, um, I don't see any legit reason for you to admire me... I'm not that interesting ^^ and thank you for the offer, I'll... think about it. I guess.

**Yowamushi Monburan **And I'll upload a song by me on here when I get a chance... I don't think you'll still admire me when you hear it, though.

**NegiNegiNegi **Hey, why so annoyingly pessimistic? I'm sure your voice is beautiful. People like you are talented.

* * *

I froze in front of my cellphone as I read NegiNegiNegi's comment again and again until I've memorized it. Did she just say... that people like me are talented?

I frowned. How could she possibly know? She didn't even know who I am.

Nevertheless, she motivated me, so I opened a voice-recording application in my cellphone and began singing.

* * *

**A third story... I apologize to the readers of MELODY and WIRES! Gomen ne! I guess I'll be updating this more often than the rest of my fanfics because I am so inspired to write this... no I'm not in love. Really, I'm... not. I'm not lying! And what? Blushing? Me? No!**

**Anyway... I hope you liked it. Please leave a review. I'll get even more motivated if you tell me how I'm doing. I'd appreciate some constructive criticism! If you leave a review, I'll check your profile and return the favor by reading and reviewing at least one of your works as well! But if you don't have anything to say, it's okay. I'm not forcing you to make my day. **

**Thank you for reading! Have a nice day! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yowamushi Monburan**

* * *

Disclaimer: _I do not claim ownership of the characters to be used in this fanfiction. They belong to their respective companies and creators. All I own is the plot._

* * *

**2**

Hello. This is my blog again. I'm glad you're reading my next entry.

First, I want to thank NegiNegiNegi for commenting on my first entry! I'm glad someone actually read it. I thought I only wasted internet space.

Second, I want to share some bizarre happening today at school.

I was eating lunch in the school garden, and nobody else was there but me. After eating I leaned against a tree and sang a song.

That was when I heard a giggle.

I quickly turned around, searching for the source of the giggle and wondering who else could have been in the garden with me. I looked all around the school garden, but I didn't find anyone.

Suddenly, the door closed with a thud and I was surprised because it wasn't even open while I was singing.

Which means, the source of the laugh had just escaped.

I left the garden, carrying my lunchbox, and searched the school hallway but there were already a lot of students. Who could be the one who invaded my private territory? Why did she laugh as I sang? Was it because my voice is not beautiful? I want to know...

So I uploaded one of my songs here. It's 'Difficult Love'. There's no background music, so I'm sure it's going to be boring... nevertheless, please listen and leave a comment. I'm anxious to know if my voice is worth listening or not.

Have a nice day. Ciao.

Difficult Love by Gumi . mp3 

* * *

**NegiNegiNegi **Whoa! That's creepy! And you're welcome. Thanks for the special mention~ lol. Anyway, your voice... It's so beautiful! I can't find the right words, all I know is that I'm completely in love with your voice! Ahhh whoever laughed at you I'm sure it's because s/he is already in love with your voice. I'm serious, you should join the light music club! Your crush is there, isn't he?

**Yowamushi Monburan **Um... Thanks for the compliment ^^ was my voice really that good? Because I don't actually think so... And, to be honest, I'm also thinking of joining the light music club... I don't know. I'm not sure if I'll be accepted, I can't play any instruments. Thank you for the comment!

* * *

**3**

****Hello. Welcome to the coward's blog. This is my third entry.

Remember the creepy person who was in the school garden yesterday? It... it's Miku, a member of the light music club. She's the guitarist.

I was really surprised when she showed herself and said she was the one from yesterday- I mean, I was just finished singing by then, and she said she heard me! I can feel the heat in my face as she told me how good my voice is. I can't believe it...

She even invited me to join the light music club! I told her I'll think about it, and I did thought hard about it. If I join, I will... I will meet Len.

It was also funny because Negi-san just suggested joining the light music club yesterday.

Anyway, I thought about it and went to the club room after school. (It took me eons before I got the courage to open the stupid door, do you know that?)

They were all there, playing a board game. Scrabble. Miku waved at me and said she was glad I accepted her invitation. She said that their drummer, a pink-haired senior, is graduating next year and they won't have enough members anymore so she was glad I will join. She said she's going to take the drums and will give me the guitar, and I have to learn it and she'll help me. In the meantime, I'll be a...

A vocalist! Do you believe that? She wanted me to be the vocalist!

And they all wanted to hear me sing!

It would feel awkward to sing in front of them, so I played the song I recorded yesterday. Everyone said they were amazed. I really can't believe it. I was so happy I thought I was going to cry.

Even Len complimented me. I can remember the exact words.

"Wow, Nakajima... I didn't know you can sing that good! You're always so quiet in a corner! You should share your talent with everyone! Welcome to the light music club!"

And then he shook my hand. I almost fainted.

They began working on an instrumental for my song, 'Difficult Love', and Rin was teasing me about who it could be for. I was blushing madly. Len kept on asking me about the tune of my song and transferred the mp3 file to his cellphone through bluetooth. He said anyone can fall in love with my voice.

I can't say anything anymore without having butterflies fluttering madly in my stomach.

This day, it's so beautiful...

I have no songs to upload today. Sorry.

Anyway... ciao. Have a nice day.

* * *

**NegiNegiNegi** Lol, what a coincidence! Anyway, I'm glad you're already in the light music club! You really deserve it! And wooow~ lucky girl, you! Your crush complimenting you like that... I envy you, girl! Looks like you don't need my love advices anymore! Oh wait, you still do. I'll help you with what to say. Just ask the love guru Negi-sama! I'm so happy for you, Gumi-san!

* * *

**Yay! Wow, an update in less than twenty-four hours. Lol. Anyway, thank you Senryuu Aisis and Paru Cafe! ****  
**

**Are you getting hints already? NegiNegiNegi's username should give it away... Haha. I included two blog entries in this chapter. Some chapters could have three or more, it depends.**

**Thank you for reading. Have a nice day. Please leave a review. I'd appreciate constructive criticism. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yowamushi Monburan**

* * *

Disclaimer: _I do not claim ownership of the characters to be used in this fanfiction. They belong to their respective companies and creators. All I own is the plot._

* * *

**4**

Hello again.

I know that very few people read my blog, or maybe only one (NegiNegiNegi) but for some reason I still wanted to write here. I guess this blog had already began to be some sort of a diary for me. I have no one else to tell all of these to anyway, so the internet can be a good friend. Haha.

I'm still in school today, in the school garden. The light music club invited me to eat lunch with them, and I've just finished. I excused myself to go here and blog for a bit. Besides, this is where I'm supposed to be in at this time of the day, anyway.

Anyway, about my lunch with the light music club, it was fun. Len is really nice. Most of the time they would ask me questions, since I'm the new member, and even if it's hard to think of words I answer them. All of the members are really kind to me... especially Miku. She kept on sending me weird looks and meaningful grins(which I couldn't understand), though. I wonder why. She also checks her cellphone every five minutes. Now she's like Neru, the school meanie.

About Miku, by the way... Miku and Len look so awfully close. Not that I'm jealous - I mean, well, okay I'm a bit jealous, but only a bit! They always have private conversations on the corner of the room and Len always offers to help her in things. It's like... it's like, Len likes Miku. I don't know. Maybe I'm just giving it too much meaning.

But... what if they do have a relationship?

Lol, I should shut up now.

I have nothing more to write. Sorry, no song today either.

Ciao. Have a good day.

* * *

[_This part is no longer in Gumi's blog, it's already about her irl.]_

I closed my cellphone and sighed.

Right, I'm probably just giving it a meaning so that I can have something to fuss about. Besides, if they do have something between them, where's my right to be jealous? Len is not even mine.

I played with the carrot dangling from my cellphone. NegiNegiNegi would probably reply sometime tonight, since I usually blog every evening and she's probably online every evening. She's probably a schoolgirl, too. Whoever she is, I'll never know.

"You're here again."

I turned towards the source of the voice. It's Miku. She was shaking her head as she walked towards me.

"You really like being alone, huh," she sat beside me. "Don't you like us in the light music club? You've already got company, but you still prefer being a loner."

"That's not it," I murmured. "I just needed some private time with me."

"Hm, is that so," Miku took out her phone and began typing up something. I wanted to look over her shoulder, but I did't want to be so nosy. "Private time to sing?"

"Maybe," I shrugged. "But sometimes, I do something else."

"How many songs have you composed again?" she continued asking.

"I can't remember," I replied. I glanced at her. She was staring at the screen of her cellphone, seemingly reading something. "By the way... do you really have to always interview me? I mean- I'm sorry if that question probably sounded rude, I don't know, I just mean to say that - I'm... I'm not comfortable being asked too much questions."

She didn't reply. She was too busy with her cellphone. I sighed.

It was silent for some time, the only sound in the air was from her fingers tapping against the keys of her teal cellphone. She seemed to be in a hurry typing something.

The bell rang. She still didn't move, and I have to nudge her shoulder to lt her know that lunch is already over.

"Um, Miku, lunch is over," I told her, and she looked at me. No, more like a... a glare?

"Go, I'll leave soon," she muttered, and even if I wanted to insist that we go together, I left and headed to our classroom.

On the way, my cellphone beeped. A notification. About my blog.

_NegiNegiNegi commented on your blog_

**NegiNegiNegi** No, you're only giving it a meaning. And you can be jealous as much as you want, it's your emotions and there are no rules when it comes to emotions. And don't worry about Len and Miku. Just don't.

* * *

I skipped along the hallway, heading towards the club room. I'm excited to continue singing. Finally, my voice will reach out to my schoolmates! First this school, next the world! Haha, I'm so ambitious.

Unlike usual, I was able to open the door right after being in front of it. They were all talking about stuff, and when Miku saw me at the door, she waved at me happily.

Strange, huh? Wasn't she glaring at me during lunch earlier?

"Hey, Gumi!" she ran up to me and waved her guitar, which was shining teal. "Today, I'll be giving you guitar tutorials."

"Um... thanks," I murmured as she slowly dragged me towards a seat in the corner of the room. Len glanced at us, and was soon heading over towards us.

She gave me a yellow guitar.

"Take care of that," she said as she carefully handed it to me. "That's Len's. He said you can use it. I guess he also added that it can be yours if you learn the guitar quickly enough... is that right, Len?"

"Huh?" he nodded. "Uh, yes. If you want, Gumi, that's yours. I already have this." He raised his bass guitar.

I mentally gasped. _Len is giving me his guitar Len is giving me his guitar Len is giving me his guitar_

"Erm... thanks," I said. Dang, I hate how my voice is always so silent it's almost inaudible.

Miku then proceeded to teach me the guitar, with Len adding facts from time to time.

Soon, it was already dark. Luka had already left to go home, and Rin was telling her brother that she also wanted to go home already.

"Wait for a while, Rin," Len said, annoyed. Rin rolled her eyes.

"I'll go home alone," she muttered as she stomped out of the club room.

"That's good, I can have alone time with Miku," Len retorted, smirking.

I glanced at Miku, who was sighing. My heart felt like exploding. How annoying.

"Uh, Len, Miku," I suddenly said, making the two glance at me. "I think I already want to go home, too."

"Wh-what?" Miku stood up. "Gumi are you sure-"

Len snickered. I stood up, grabbed my bag, and left the room. I could hear Miku's protests. I wanted to cry.

_So Len likes Miku, after all._

I was already hurrying down the stairs when I realized that I left the guitar. I rolled my eyes and walked back upstairs to the club room, groaning and mentally complaining. _But should I go get the guitar? I can get it tomorrow. I have more time to practice tomorrow._

Nonetheless I continued and proceeded to the club room for the guitar.

I was already about to open the door when I heard Miku shout.

"You don't understand!"

"How the hell will I understand if you don't tell me?" Len yelled back. I was surprised by the sudden change in his voice.

"Just... just stop," she said in a lower voice. "I can't tell you the reason. Besides, I don't like you at all. Nothing's going to happen, even if you court me forever."

"No, it's possible," he insisted. "I... I just know. Didn't you say you like me before? How come you're already rejecting me now that I like you?"

I already wanted to stop eavesdropping, but my damn brain begged to listen for more. How annoying.

"I just have to reject you," she also insisted.

"I won't unless you tell me why. Is it about your family? No, they like me! Um... what is it?"

"Just do what I said! I don't need you around! You're only ruining my life!"

I heard some noises like a bag being lifted up and got the hint that Miku is leaving, so I ran and left the building.

Leaning against the school gate, I took out my phone and recorded my voice. I'm not in the mood to type on my blog, so I'll just upload a recording of my voice. It was a very short message.

"Len likes Miku. My heart wanted to stop beating, but instead its going faster and I want to scream."

* * *

**I realized it's only the third chapter and so many things are already happening.**

**But... that's only the beginning! I hate how I sound like I'm hurrying the plot... I'm such a terrible writer ;_;**

**Anyway... I hope you liked it, and please review! Pretty please! Someone did read chapter 2, but nobody reviewed so I felt like it wasn't good enough... but if you guys have nothing to say, it's fine. But please, if you have something to say, bad or good, speak up! I accept flames, harsh words actually contribute in improving me because I don't let them reach my heart, I trap them in my brain and think of ways to improve.**

**I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading. Have a nice day.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yowamushi Monburan**

* * *

Disclaimer: _I do not claim ownership of the characters to be used in this fanfiction. They belong to their respective companies and creators. All I own is the plot._

* * *

**Hello. This is the author. Sorry for not updating for like a month even if I promised that I will update as soon as I can. A lot of things happened this past month and there were a lot to do. School projects and issues regarding my classmates. If you are a Filipino, you've probably heard of the landslide in Quezon City. The family affected there is my classmate's family. His name is Jayson Baylon. He's in heaven now, with his family. Other than that, we also had exams after a rainy one-week break and a lot of school projects.**

**I have a lot of excuses... I'm so sorry! Please don't kill me!**

**And thank you to those who reviewed the previous chapter! I'm so happy! **

**Anyway, this note is already too long. Sorry about that as well. On to the story!**

**(BY THE WAY, TO PREVENT CONFUSION, THE PARTS ABOUT GUMI'S RL WILL BE IN NORMAL FONT WHILE THE BLOG WILL BE ITALICIZED. Caps lock because some people ignore these notes.)**

* * *

****The first things I heard when I woke up was the birds chirping outside. Rays of sunshine were penetrating the room through the curtains. The dark room was filled with natural sunlight. It was a very peaceful and tranquil scene.

My heart, though, wasn't at peace at this moment.

My annoying brain have memorized the conversation between my crush and the girl he like and it's making me want to scream. Scumbag brain. I've already written all of my feelings on a piece of paper last night, because I didn't feel like posting them on my blog, but even if I've released the heaviness I'm feeling inside it still wasn't enough... as for the piece of paper, it's crumpled up somewhere under the bed.

I slowly got up and headed to the bathroom to fix myself. I didn't bother fixing my bed, I won't be leaving my room today anyway. I wanted to sleep all day.

I turned my laptop on and stared at the screen as I thought about thoughts that I honestly didn't want to think of. Soon enough I found myself having an argument with, well, myself. Tora, my cat, crept into the bed and sat on the keyboard.

"Gumi, it's entirely your fault, you idiot. If you haven't eavesdropped yesterday, you're probably in a better mood today."

"But... it's better to know, right? Not knowing is more painful."

"You're really stupid... that depends on the situation. This situation says its better not to know."

"...is this jealousy?"

"What else do you think?"

"But jealousy is just for... well, love. I'm not in love, am I?"

"Well if you're feeling jealousy right now, then I believe you are in love."

"YUCK! I mean- liking someone is different from loving-"

"You can't lie to yourself."

"N-no, I'm not lying to myself... I- I can get rid of these feelings if I want to! I will!"

"Do you want to?"

"...y-yes, because this feeling, this so-called 'love' is giving me problems and I've had enough problems with maintaining my grades!"

I laughed. Wow, I'm laughing at myself.

I suddenly heard a long beep.

Oh my gosh, my laptop!

"TORA! GET OFF THE KEYBOARD! DAMN, THE LAPTOP WAS JUST REBOOTING...! WHAT KEY DID YOU PRESS?! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE F1!"

* * *

**6**

_Something weird happened to my laptop. I guess my cat accidentally pressed something when it sat on the keyboard... Mom scolded me for a bit and then left to get the laptop repaired. I stayed here because I don't want to leave the house. _

_Great, this day can't get any worse now._

_Sorry about the emo-ish post yesterday... I can't explain what it's about without tearing up, so sorry. All I can say about it is that I've confirmed that Len likes Miku and I have this heavy feeling in my chest. I don't know, it's probably jealousy. But I've decided to get rid of these feelings, and I will start today. I'll watch anime the whole day and avoid any thoughts about Len! I can totally do this! Cheer me on, NegiNegiNegi! :D_

_My brother Ryuuto is calling me right now, he said I have a visitor. _

_Ciao, then. I have to entertain this visitor. I hope you will have a great weekend._

* * *

I skipped down the stairs and glanced at the receiving area. On the couch sat a cute girl with exaggeratedly long teal hair. She smiled at me. On her feet was a familiar yellow guitar.

"Oh... hey, Miku. What brought you here?" I said casually, which surprised me.

"Hi, Gumi," she smiled at me. "You left this yesterday." She regarded the guitar leaning against the edge of the couch.

"Oh, thanks," I sat beside her and held the guitar.

"I also brought a book about guitars," she said, and I noticed the book on her lap. It was red, with a guitar on the cover. "You can self-study if you want."

"Ah, thank you..." I said again.

We were silent for a moment.

"Uh, Gumi, how'd you like to practice in my house today?" she suddenly said.

"Um, today?" thoughts about my plans of watching anime today flooded in my mind.

But, hey, being in the light music club is cool.

"Of course!"

* * *

There was a noticeable twinkle in my brother's eye as I explained that I will go to Miku's house for a practice today. I've already dressed up when I told him.

"Sure, I will explain it to Mom," he said. "Have fun."

"Are you sure it's fine if I leave you alone in the house?" I asked.

"Yeah, don't worry," he grinned.

"Behave, okay, Ryuuto?" I repeated as we headed to the door with the guitar and the book. "Bye."

"Bye, Onee-chan~ have fun~" he sang as I closed the gate. Apparently he liked the idea that he will be left alone in the house today.

"Your brother obviously wanted to drive you away," Miku giggled.

"Haha, yeah," I agreed and we walked along. "By the way, I forgot to ask, how did you know where I live?"

"I checked the school record for your address," she replied. "My mother works in our school as the principal's secretary."

"What? I didn't know that!"

"Um, yeah, I don't tell people about it, I don't have to, it's not that big of a deal."

I nodded thoughtfully, mentally agreeing. Who would suddenly say, "_Guess what, my Mom is the principal's secretary"_? You can only do that if your Mom is the principal itself. I guess.

The rest of the trip was silent. It was a short walk, anyway. I have been staring at my feet. Suddenly, she stopped, and my attention shifted to her.

She was glaring at something before her. I followed her gaze.

Leaning against the gate of what I assumed was Miku's house, was Len. He was staring at us.

Urgh, it's him again.

She took a heavy sigh and opened the gate, not giving him another glance. He just let her pass by, staring into space. I bowed and scuffed behind her.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed my wrist as I walked past him.

I looked back and realized that it was Len who grabbed my wrist.

My heart skipped a beat.

Miku also glanced at us, and stared at Len's hand on my wrist.

"Uh, I just had to talk to her for a minute," he said, and she nodded.

"Go on," she turned around and trudged to the door. "Gumi, I'll wait for you upstairs." She closed the door noiselessly.

"L-Len," I murmured. "Um, why?"

"Is Miku saying anything about me?" he asked. His hand was no longer on my wrist.

"No," I replied honestly.

He's talking about her again.

"But you do know that I like her, don't you?" he asked again.

"...yeah, it's... it's pretty obvious," I replied. My heart was getting heavier every second.

"Do you think she likes me?" he asked again. I looked at him. He was still staring into space.

"I don't know."

"Is that so..."

It was silent for a while.

"I have a favor to ask you," he said suddenly.

"What is it?"

"Help me with Miku. Act as a bridge for us. I know she likes me too, that tsundere. I want her to be my _girlfriend._ Will you?"

I almost gasped, but I held it. I almost couldn't speak, but I tried to manage.

"I'll think about it."

With that I entered Miku's house, not saying another word.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day learning the guitar. I received a notification, a comment by NegiNegiNegi.

**NegiNegiNegi**_Stop worrying about them. _

I replied to it.

**Yowamushi Monburan**_ He asked me to help him out with Miku. What will you do in my case?!_

At the same time, Miku's phone vibrated. Funny._  
_

I quickly received a reply, which made me hate Negi a bit.

**NegiNegiNegi** _Don't help him. Len should be yours._

I found that really selfish.

* * *

It was already dark when I decided to go home. I should expect Mom's scolding session today.

I found Len on the gate. He didn't leave?

"What do you say?" he asked.

I stared at him for a while before answering.

"Sure, I'll help."


End file.
